Max and Naomi, Max Perspective
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: I am an addict but I thought that AnnaLynne would want me to write this. So this is for all of you out there. For all who say Max and Naomi forever... Disclaimer: Dont own anything


Max is reading the papers, suddenly he stops, he can't believe what he is reading there

Jordan Wentworth and socialite Naomi Clarke spotted in front of the Washington Monument kissing, do we hear wedding bells?

Max: Naomi,

His Naomi and the senators son, that couldn't be, it could not be and suddenly he knew it, he loved her, he loved her more than his life. Why had he given up so quickly? Why did he make the same mistake over and over again? Why did he listen to his parents? Naomi was the love of his life, the only woman who he was ever really happy with? Why on earth did he ever leave her? Why didn't he make it work? Why did he push her away from him? Suddenly it dawned to him

Max: Oh no the divorce papers, I

Max starts to frantically dial the number of his assistant Maggie who he knows is an ally in so many ways for him.

Maggie: Hello

Max: Maggie, Maggie it's me Max, listen to me. Get me a flight down to Washington now. Call Peter, he needs to tell me when the divorce will be finalized, tell him that he needs to protest it immediately, whatever it takes, he should just do it. Text me all details to my phone once you have all the flight details.

Max takes a deep breath and continues

Max: Call Senator Wentworth office and find out what her sons schedule is, I will go by my house to pick up, you know what I don't, I will go straight to the airport, whatever I need, I buy down their, email me all the details wait I already told you that Maggie please find out my wife, don't worry, I ll do that, no. Maggie I call you from the airport.

Max hangs up and back at the office Maggie wonders. She knows all about Max and his ex-wife, he had told her once over a cup of coffee. She took the job because she believed in him and his abilities, she wanted to be part of this company because she felt she could start from scratch, teach a young person how to survive, give him all the experience she gathered over the years. She knew that he loved his wife, she had done her research and she had always hoped that Max would realize one day that leaving the nest is part of live. She smiles as she books the tickets, calls Peter and goes to find out where Naomi is staying. Max didn't say it but she is sure he wanted to know her schedule. Nothing easier than that, Twitter

Max phone beeps, he is through security already, sitting in his seat, he can't wait to be there, to see her, Maggie had texted him that Naomi would be at the Jefferson, one of Washington's most prestigious hotels. "Naomi, you don't have to be like that" he thinks to himself. His California girl was proofing to the world that she was more than just a nice accessories and still he feels like that was exactly what she would end up with if he didn't do something right now. He hopes that it wasn't too late and that she would listen to him so after his flight lands he directs the taxi driver that Maggie had ordered for him to drive to the hotel as fast as possible. With his marriage certificate in his hand he storms to the reception desk.

Max: Excuse me, I am so sorry but can you tell me where I can find my wife?

Reception: Name?

Max: Naomi Clarke-Miller, but she might have checked in under Naomi Clarke.

Receptionist: I am sorry but we are not at liberty to give out any information about our guests, Sir.

Max: I know, I am so sorry but I am a guest too and here this is my reservation for tonight, I would like to surprise my wife that is why I did not tell here I would be her tonight. Jordan Wentworth is an old friend of the family she might have checked in with him.

Receptionist smiling: She did indeed Mr Miller. Mr. Wentworth stepped out for lunch but Mrs. Clarke is upstarts, Suite 506.

Max: Thank you, thank you so much.

Receptionist: You re very welcome. Your room is right next door to her left, here are your room keys, the elevator is

Max doesn't hear the rest, all he wants is talk to his wife. He runs up the stairs, praising Naomi for telling him that sports was the best way to stay fit healthy and clear your head. All he could think of is her, their first date, the way Naomi looked at him in that classroom at their first chemistry lesson. She was the one, he finally realized that and he prayed that he wasn't too late that she would at least hear him out.

Max arrived at the 5th floor, he smiled. She might open the door for him but he remembered what she had done once so he knocked on the door. "Room service". He heard her rushing to the door and then there she was.

Naomi: Max, what are you doing here?

Max: May I come in?

Naomi: I

Max: Remember

Naomi nodded and the minute he was in Max fell down on his knees

Max: Naomi Clarke-Miller, please I still love you. I am so so sorry for everything I have done, I had time to think, everything will be different now but please don't marry, come back to me I

Naomi: Now?

Max smiles: Now, before its too late before we mess it up again. My lawyer told me you are still my wife and I, Naomi I am not me without you. I am sorry that I made the same mistake twice but

Naomi: I am with Jordan now.

Max: You are not really with Jordan; Jordan is just, you don't have to prove the world that you can be a senators wife, you don't have to prove anything just be you and you don't love him, you love the idea being with him but you don't love him.

Naomi: How do you know that?

Max: Because of the way you are looking at me right now and the way I am looking at you, its not over it never will be.

Naomi blushes

Max: You still love me and I hope that some day you can forgive me but now, please come with me otherwise I am sweeping you off your feet, right here, right now. I don't care what happens, I just know I love you and I need you in my life. We were good together, I was just stupid not to realized what kind of a woman I had. So will you please come back to me?

Naomi looks at him, wasn't that all she had wanted in the last few weeks. At the airfield, didn't she hope that Max would stop the plane? When Liam proposed to Annie wasn't she secretly hoping it would have been Max?

Max: Please, say something. You know what I am going

Max sweeps Naomi into his arms and carries her out of the room

Naomi: Max, hey what are you

Max: I can be a jerk, a jock, I can be like the footballer players in highschool that undressed you with their eyes but you are mine. You are my wife and I already protested the divorce, I love you and I will show you that I have changed, so you are coming with me and that s it.

Naomi is melting away, this is her husband, the man she always wanted Max to be. She knows that even with everything Jordon is doing she will never be able to keep up with his mothers wishes. In the end all she ever wanted was Max.

Max puts her back in the floor when they finally reach their room, he fumbles in his pocket and gets out the ring he choose for her but never had the chance to put on her finger. He goes down on one knee.

Max: Naomi Clarke-Miller, would you please stay my wife? I promise you I have changed, I promise you everything will be different but please don't leave me. Please give me another chance, I am begging you!

Naomi: Yes.

Max: Yes?

Naomi: Yes you stupid, crazy idiot. Oh my god I have missed you so much, I love you. I have never ever loved a man more than I have loved you. So yes, I

Max puts the ring on Naomi s finger and kisses her.

Max: Really?

Naomi: Yes, yes

They kiss and fall into bed

3 hours later

Naomi smiling: Oh my god

Max: That was

Naomi: We just

Max: Clicked

Naomi: Yes, we do exactly that. Sex with you

Max: Sex with you

Naomi: I just love it and you of course.

Max: I was stupid

Naomi: We both were this ring is

Max: You know how long I wanted to give it to you? This ring is so you…

Naomi: oh my god I have to tell Jordan because

Max grins; Technically, you are still my wife so there is no need for you to feel guilty I mean technically when you were with him you were betraying me but you made up for that so...

Naomi: True, the divorce is not final yet, I didn't tell Jordan that so

Max: Just come with me.

Naomi: Of course, can you call

Max: I will

Max picks up the phone and asks rooms service to pack up Naomi s things.

Naomi: All done?

Max nods: You should

Naomi: I will but I love you. I love you more than you think.

Max: Good because we are going back to LA.

Naomi: Wait, I just left, very dramatic finale and I thought, I thought you wanted me to be, I mean, you live here, you have your company here

Max: You are my Cali girl. Do you really want to live in rainy Boston? Wearing rain coats or warm boots 6 months of the year? You have no idea how awful the weather can be here

Naomi: I don't care as long as we are together, I should have realized that a long time ago.

Max: My assistant will love LA and I have the better network in LA. And whenever we need some rest we go to this fabulous new place called Pebble Beach, its Clint Eastwoods colony. Its private and

Naomi: I have heard, US Open were played there and its supposed to be super hip

Max: Its really something, you can still plan a lot of parties there, the community is amazing, lot of Hollywood Stars and Tech People from nearby Silicon Valley. You can be you but we don't have the pressure, it's a new start at the same coast. How does that sound?

Naomi: Perfect!

Max: Good then lets go there, you choose the house yourself.

Naomi: What about my house in LA?

Max: I heard that Annie moved in there with Liam?

Naomi: Oh my god you are so well informed

Max: Thank you, I was on my way to get you back. I missed you, only because I wasn't in your life anymore, doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you constantly.

Naomi: So why

Max: I saw a picture of you and him on a newspaper stand, I was so afraid to loose you that I left everything behind.

Naomi: Wow

Max: You and me, that will never be easy but it's the right thing because neither of us needs to pretend. We make each other better in many ways…


End file.
